vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bendy
|-|Base= |-|Beast Bendy= Summary "Bendy" is an ink creature that took the form of the cartoon character of the same name. It is the main antagonist of the video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. Bendy was created by the same ink machine at the end of Chapter 1 Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: "Bendy", "Ink Demon" Origin: Bendy and the Ink Machine Gender: Referred to as male Age: Implied to be a few years Classification: Ink creature, possibly a demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ink Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High, his physiology allows him to reform out of ink), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Corruption/Transmutation (If he touches a living being, Bendy can deform them and turn them into ink creatures), Pseudo-Teleportation (If a location is touched by the ink, Bendy can use it as some kind of "waypoint" he can teleport in), Life Manipulation (Can create other ink-based monsters), Resurrection (Can revive dead ink creatures through ink), Light Manipulation/Darkness Manipulation (Causes the room to get darker when he shows up), Transformation (Into his "beast" form), possible Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Joey says that the first ink creature turned out wrong due to it being soulless. As he describes the first attempt as a "grinning monster", he was likely referring to Bendy) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly higher (Can kill Henry, who could survive an elevator crash, in a single blow. Allison remarked that if any of them were to challenge the Ink Demon, it would be a death wish. Beat The Projectionist to death, who can be hacked by an ax without problems and take bullets from a Tommy Gun and heal back up. Superior to Boris, who can crack stone floors. Causes the ground to shake by running. Punched Henry through a very dense metal door. Its arm alone destroyed a boat and dragged it). Wall level by spreading ink (Damaged the ground floor so much that Henry ended up falling dozen of meters into the basement) Speed: Normal Human (Can keep up with Henry), Superhuman as Beast Bendy (Can run fast enough to cover a whole room in seconds.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 ' (Ripped off The Projectionist's head and is stronger than Brute Boris, who can lift and throw a theme park car, and these can weigh hundreds of kilograms) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly higher (Can kill Henry in a single blow, tore apart Sammy and The Projectionist. Should be superior to Tom, who can severely damage and open a metal door with one punch) Durability: Wall level, possibly higher (A Tommy Gun doesn't do any damage to him. The Projectionist who is weaker than him can survive being shot by a Tommy Gun and being hacked by an ax just fine. Survives running into large ink pipes. Boris can survive being stabbed in his exposed heart multiple times.). His regeneration makes him very hard to kill due to being made of ink. Stamina: At least above average (Doesn't seem to tire) Range: Standard melee range physically, several dozens of yards with ink (Collapsed the ground and can cover a full room in seconds. Flooded a whole tunnel with ink and also a whole room) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Seems sapient; he has shown animal-like strategies of hunting and stalking; can fight quite well using his fists) Weaknesses: None notable other than that he is bound to the ink from the ink machine, so if someone is able to get rid of all of the ink, Bendy won't regenerate. If it sees the "End tape", it will have a meltdown and just dissipate. Others Notable Victories: Sandman (Doctor Who) Sandman's Profile Notable Losses: Cuphead (Cuphead (Verse)) Cuphead's Profile (Both bloodlusted, speed equalized. Base Bendy was used) Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap's Profile (Bendy was restricted on both his ink monsters and access to the Ink Machine, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Demons Category:Light Users Category:Ink Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Transformation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rooster Teeth